tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Z Reboot
Basic Plot *Takes place after Excursion and the upcoming Sonic game. *Opens with Sonic and Tails facing off against Eggman's ship as it nears the Mushroom Kingdom. *The battle can be seen all the way from both Peach and Bowser's castles, with the Mario Bros. present at the former. *Sonic and Tails are forced to retreat via the Tornado as Eggman's ship lands and his forces begin to scout out the Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser deploys soldiers to investigate Eggman's ship, but they're severely outclassed and forced to retreat. *As Bowser sends ambassadors to Toad Town warning Peach of the new threat, the Mario Bros. are summoned to Star Hill. *Sonic and Tails are also present at Star Hill, along with several Eggrobos. *The Eggrobos manage to force the Star Spirits out of the hill, and all three sides seek to rescue them: Mario's to utilize their powers against Eggman, Sonic's to stop Eggman's antics, and Eggman's to weaponize them. *Bowser attempts to wage his own war against Eggman after the latter takes over his castle and brainwashes his troops, but fails miserably and has to work with Knuckles. Characters Heroes *Mario **Fearless leader. **Has F.L.U.D.D. with him. **Can utilize the powers of the Firebrand. **Wants to ensure that Eggman doesn't bring chaos to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi **Cowardly. **Has his trusty Poltergust 5000. **Capable of utilizing the Thunderhand. *Sonic **Seeks to stop Eggman at all costs as usual. **Sees Mario as a nuisance. **Has all seven Chaos Emeralds with him. *Tails **Pilots the Tornado. **Intrigued by the technology used by Bowser's troops. **Often scared when not with Sonic. *Bowser **Tries to be a hero, but still has villainous qualities. **Rivals with Knuckles. **MUCH more friendly with Mario. *Knuckles **Skeptical of Bowser. **Worried about leaving the Master Emerald unguarded. **Doesn't trust the Mario Bros.. Villains *Dr. Eggman **Seeks to utilize the Star Spirits as a fuel source for his new weapon. **Sees Bowser as nothing more than a ruthless monster. *Hard-Boiled Heavies **Fervently loyal to Eggman. **Often argue with one-another. **Have a different origin story; they were Eggrobos with self-learning AI that made their own modifications. **Ally with Metal Sonic later on. *Metal Sonic **Eventually realizes that Eggman is useless. **Manipulates Metal Bowser into joining him. *Metal Bowser **Created when Eggman captures Bowser. **Brainwashed by Metal Sonic. *Petey Piranha/King Boo **Betrayed Bowser to serve Eggman. **King Boo is the "smartass" of the two, while Petey is more humorous. **Eggman hates them both. Other Characters *Wario Bros. **Working on salvaging Eggman's tech. **Clash with the others frequently. **Often fight with the Chaotix. *Princess Peach **Weary of Eggman's invasion. **Capable of fending for herself. **Worries about Mario. *Amy Rose **Constantly trying to hunt down Sonic. **Often wonders why she's attracted to him. *Yoshi **Fighting his own conflict against Eggman. **Teams up with Birdo and Team Dark. *Birdo **Massive crush on Yoshi. **EXTREMELY clingy. *Shadow/Team Dark **Concerned about Eggman's new weapon. **Willing to work with Yoshi. *The Chaotix **Forms a rivalry with the Wario Bros.. **Trying to see what the Mushroom Kingdom is like, and often solves small cases. **Finds allies in L.K. and his friends. *Cream **Becomes good friends with Pearl. **Scared of conflict. *Pearl **Finds Chaos cute. **Often plays around with Big the Cat. *Big the Cat **Lazy. **Becomes a "father figure" of sorts to Cream. Season Layout Season 1: Hunting Down the Star Spirits Season 2: Rise of Metal Sonic Season 3: Colliding Timelines=